1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to watercraft and, more particularly, to an air intake system associated with an engine cover of jet-powered watercraft.
2. Background Art
Personal watercraft are common place in the nautical industry. The personal watercraft consists of a versatile jet-powered nautical vehicle for one or more rider, that is used for touring and as a nautical sport. In the latter use, where stand-up type personal watercraft are often used, the personal watercraft is configured to be nimbler.
The personal watercraft is relatively small when compared to jet-powered watercraft, but nonetheless have similar components, such as the engine and propulsion system, the steering system, etc . . . Therefore, the use of the cavity defined between the deck and the hull must be optimized in order to have sufficient space for all the necessary equipment for the operation of the personal watercraft.
Air intake systems of personal watercraft take up a good portion of the space. As the personal watercraft is adapted for various maneuvers in the water, the air intake systems must be configured so as to prevent water infiltration in the engine. Therefore, the air intake systems of personal watercraft have an air inlet, conduits that communicate the air inlet to the engine compartment, with the conduits being in chicane configurations to prevent water from reaching the engine.
It would be desirable to provide air intake systems that use reduced volume within the cavity of the watercraft, while maintaining suitable chicane configurations to substantially prevent water from passing therethrough to reach the engine.